herofandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Lynch
Simon Lynch is the second Main Protagonist in Mercury Rising. Simon Lynch is a 9-year old Autistic boy who is a savant. Autistic means, it is a communication disorder that has trouble expressing feelings and emotions. Savant also means they have an excellent gifts. Simon Lynch is from Chicago and comes from a good family. He has a great relationship with his parents. His teacher from his school, gave him a geek's puzzle magazine. He solved a tough puzzle and that is a top secret government code and called the number is located in NSA building. The two guys who work their Dean Crandell and Leo Pedranski who put the code that no one can solve in a puzzle magazine. Their boss is a corrupt NSA agent Nicholas Kudrow who is ranked Lieutenant Colonel in the military. Kudrow is upset that this kid cracked the code and he is autistic. Crandle and Pedranski explained that he is savant and can figure out anything in three seconds. Kudrow ordered an assassin to kill the kid, but Simon's parents were in the way. Simon saw the whole thing, he was frightened and scared. He hid in a secret place, but he survived. Art Jeffries who is in FBI agent works on the case, found Simon and figure out this is not a murder-suicide that Chicago P.D. pinning it on. They took Simon to the hospital because he was frightened too much. The nurse told Art, I hardly doubt you can't ask him any questions because it is too much to handle. The assassin who killed Simon's parents is back, Art figure out he is here, took Simon out of the hospital. He decide the only way he can protect Simon is to go outside the law to solve the case himself. Art's friend and partner in the FBI Tommy Jordan helped him out and has to keep a low profile since the FBI thinks Jeffries went rogue. Art doesn't want to get Tommy in trouble. In the morning they went back to reenact the scene of the crime at Simon's house. Simon solved the second puzzle and called the Number. Art took it from here Crandle is worried now the FBI agent found out. Crandle will talk to Jeffries, but not on the phone. He emailed Jeffries and tell him where to meet him at. Art and Simon went to the library and found the email. Simon figure out from the next puzzle where to Crandle is in the Wrigley Building. Art meet Stacey Sierbling and made friends with her. He asked her to watch Simon. Crandle met Jeffries in the Wrigley Building and explained why the NSA and his boss wants to kill Simon. Because of a government code that Simon cracked in a geek's puzzle magazine and his life is in danger. His boss is corrupted and wants to kill him. Crandle was going to tell Art who is boss is, but he was killed by the same assassin. Leo found out, Crandle is dead by Kudrow. He decided to type in the letter in Carbon Paper that is untraceable that Kudrow was the mastermind behind this and he killed Simon's parents. He was going to mail the letter to Art, but he was killed too. So his girlfriend send the letter herself. She called the FBI Tommy responded and asked to meet Art. Art read the letter who is behind this and it's Nicholas Kudrow. He want to his house and piss him off. He has 24 hours to tell the press that a nine-year old kid cracked his government code or he sends the letter to the senate oversight committee that will put Kudrow behind bars. Leo's fingerprints will confirm it was from him. Kudrow tries to have FBI SAC (Special Agent in Charge) Joe Lomax () help turn the tables onJeffries by using his authority and the fact that Jordan arranged the Witness Protection under false pretenses. He plans to have the NSA take over the protection for the meeting location. After Kudrow leaves, Jordan shows the evidence to Lomax and despite his initial doubts, Jordan confirms that the fingerprint markings on it were Pedranski's, now fully validating the evidence against Kudrow. Jeffries, with Jordan and a small FBI task force's help, sets a trap at the meeting spot. During the battle, Jordan protects Stacey, and the FBI team takes on Burrell, who is killed, trying to escape, when the windows blow out slashing his face open. Jeffries and Kudrow fight on the roof during which Simon walks to the edge of the roof and grabs Kudrow's gun, giving it to Jeffries and allowing him to take control as Jordan and the team come in. In a last-ditch effort to get his victim back, Kudrow grabs Simon, is shot at point blank range by Jeffries, and subsequently falls to his death over the edge of the building. Jeffries later visits Simon (now living with foster parents) at his school. He embraces the FBI agent as a welcome friend, having finally accepted him as a person he trusts. Do-gooder * '''Full Name - '''Simon Lynch * '''Alias - '''Simon * '''Origin - '''Mercury Rising (1998) * '''Occupation - '''Elementary Student . * '''Powers / Skills - '''Excellent detective skills, highly intelligent and excellent in solving puzzles * '''Hobby - '''Watching tv and playing with Puzzles * '''Goals - '''Help his friend Art Jeffries who is an FBI Agent to find the Corrupt NSA agent Nicholas Kudrow who wants to kill Simon for cracking a top secret government code in a geek puzzles magazine. * '''Type of Hero - '''Detective Similar Heroes * Forrest Gump (Forrest Gump) * Raymond Babbitt (Rain Man) * Shawn Spencer (Psych) * Bobby Boucher (The Waterboy) * Sam Dawson (I Am Sam) * Richard Castle (Castle) * Sherlock Holmes (Elementary) Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good Category:Philanthropists Category:Neutral Good